War of the Chiss, Trivas's Story
Chapter 1 - Origins Few realize the pain involved in being rejected by the galaxy. Few realize the hurt of dreams lost, fortunes vanished, empires stripped away. Few realize the true sweetness of revenge. My master trained us in secret. He was a Jedi, banished to the Unknown Regions for consorting with the Dark Side. There, he found the two of us and took it upon himself to make us into his tool for vengeance. Jorell and I were Chiss. We were brought together by Master to become the most powerful of our kind: the first Chiss Dark Jedi. When we were old enough to show some promise, Master introduced us to a man named Mitth'raw'nuruodo: Thrawn. He knew of our abilities and was willing to let us develop them in hopes we would help safeguard the Chiss Ascendancy. Through his help, we were moved to a secret compound deep under the ice of Csilla where we would be able to train in safety. Being banished saved Master many times. While the Clone Wars raged, Master, who would have fought in the war, was safe with the Chiss. When Chancellor Palpatine declared the New Order and began killing the Jedi, he was still training us in safety. He was one of the few of that Order to survive. To our dismay, Thrawn was exiled for taking aggressive actions to protect the Chiss. It was illegal to attack first and he broke that sacred law. He paid for it in a rather interesting fashion, one not invisioned by the Chiss Ruling Houses. When the Empire discovered a banished Thrawn, he never told them about us. We were his secret weapon to ensure that his people were safe from the hostile Unknown Regions. He stayed among the Imperials for several years climbing through the ranks. Of course, being with the Chiss was not always a guarantee of safety and well being. When Jorell and I were just fourteen and fifteen, we were attacked by Garrodian assassins bent on revenge for the massacre my master visited upon them while he was wandering through the Regions. Jorell and I killed all of them using the powers my master taught us. The Chiss are very defensive: they do not attack unless attacked first. Two of our Chiss guardians were killed in the assassination attempt. That was enough to get the Chiss Phalanxs into action. The Garrodians were attacked by a swift, brutal assault that left them defensless and under the domination of the Chiss. Jorell and I stood on the bridge of the flagship as they rained death upon the unrepentant people of Garroda. This experience taught us that the Chiss were never to be messed with. It is a lesson I remember still today. With our master continuing to teach us, we grew more and more powerful every day. Jorell and I became very popular with the younger Chiss generation, a fact that made the older generations nervous. When Thrawn came back as a Grand Admiral in the Empire, he took the two of us into his personal guard. We fought with him as he used Imperial resources mixed with those of the Chiss to conquer thousands of planets. We learned from him about strategy and warfare. Thrawn was a genius who could defeat fleets vastly superior to his own just by positioning his ships in the right spot. He did this only by studying the art of the culture he was facing. Neither of us learned how to accomplish that feat, but we had the Force. Thrawn told us of the Emperor's death when I was twenty-one years old. I mourned for him. Palpatine was the man who finally got revenge on the Jedi for banishing Master and I owed him my life. More than four years later, Thrawn told us he was heading back to the Empire to restore it to its height. He never returned. With his death, some among the Chiss wanted us to leave. Others saw our potential and, remembering several battles in which we aided Grand Admiral Thrawn, wanted us to stay. There was a heated debate but in the end, those wishing to throw us out won. Again, Master was banished. This time, instead of being alone, he had two well trained apprentices to aide him. We were not alone, either. Several Chiss joined us in our exile and we settled on one of the planets Thrawn had conquered with our help. The natives were scared of our power but dared not do anything against the Chiss with us. We soon developed a small fleet from various places. We made friendships with the locals and they joined our forces. Our ships soon began a non-violent takeover of several surrounding planets. For the first time, Jorell and I were given power of our own. It was the biggest mistake Master had ever made. The two of us made our own alliances with the Chiss and the natives of our domain. We even annexed more planets that were loyal to us. We used the wisdom of Thrawn to plot our path to more power. When we were ready, we made our move. Quickly, silently, we eliminated those loyal to Master. We fought for a while before he even knew what was happening. By then, it was too late. Our allies overwhelmed his and a bloodbath resulted. Thousands of people loyal to our master were killed in days. The two of us swallowed the entire little empire bit by bit until there was nothing left for Master. When we had destroyed his forces and reduced his fortress to rubble, we faced Master for the last time. The duel that followed left what was left of his personal fortress in flames and useless. We fought together, Jorell and I, for an hour. Master was powerful and nearly killed each one of us if the other hadn't stepped in. Our powers killed any who dared join, so Master's servants and guards stared at those loyal to us in fury. None fought, all stared dreading the outcome. In the end, it was the two apprentices that overcame the master. We killed him and claimed his lightsaber as a sign of our power. Those still loyal to him surrendered immediately and we executed their leaders. The common soldiers and diplomats, we enslaved to rebuild Master's destroyed fortress and made it our center of power. After that duel, none in our empire dared challenge us again. We were not finished, we wanted more than the twelve planets we already had. Chapter 2 - Imperial Contact and War We ruled for three years without problem. The Chiss Ascendacy turned a blind eye to our actions, after all, Thrawn hadn't conquered all of that space for the Chiss, but for the Empire. If we took a dozen planets here and there, it was no bother to them. Several of the original Chiss that came with us were loyal to our former master and were killed in the purge. Despite the losses of our fellow Chiss, more flooded to our service as our power grew. Instead of working hard days for little profit, Chiss joined us to become rulers over the lesser alien populations of the planets we dominated. Though the Chiss as a species are harsh and arrogant at times, we are fair and just. Those traits made our people serve us with respect instead of outright fear. Loyalty is trained from before we could walk, so we had nothing to fear from a Chiss uprising. The Phalanxes were full of some of the best, most diciplined warriors in the galaxy, many joined us because we headed off threats to our Ascendacy. None of the lesser species dared face the vengeance of the Chiss alone, but together they could overwhelm our boarders. Even with a steady stream of volunteers, we didn't have enough to properly control our borders. Instead, we relied on local militia trained by Chiss Elite forces to support our growing armies. There was still some resistance to our rule, but the Force was strong with us and we overwhelmed all of them. With fear as our ally, we ruled with an iron hand for another two years. After four complete years of rule, Jorell stumbled upon a stranded Imperial outpost. The sight of aliens that looked so much like us was enough to get the attention of most of the lesser Chiss leaders within our forces. Of course, Jorell and I had seen them while working with Grand Admiral Thrawn, but many of our brethren had only heard stories of the pale skinned aliens from afar. More curious was the fact that the humans' skin was of different colors, some dark, some light, some in between. When they worked in the sun, their skin turned red for a short time, another strange thing for the Chiss. Despite the curiosities of the aliens, we annexed them and the small planet they were on into our empire. The Imperials, relieved to be ruled by a stable government, were more than willing to help us. Their technology was far superior to any of the Chiss technology we had. Being familiar with the strict discipline of the Chiss and happy to finally get off that planet, they served us with the same loyalty they would the Emperor. Their leader, Captian Repness, offered to return to the fragmented Empire and recruit more former Imperials for our cause. We gave him leave to do so giving him three of his most loyal men to accompany him. It was three months before he returned and he was not alone. Our loyal captian had contacted several units under one of the many ex-Imperial warlords. Hearing that there was another small haven away from the conquering New Republic forces, excited and hopeful thousands to join us. They were tried of the petty bickering of the Highest Admirals, Supreme Generals, Grandest Warlords, and all the other pompus titles those men called themselves. They wanted the stability and order which we provided. This time, it was not just troops that joined, but rather Imperial Navy personnel and engineers. We had never truly seen the power of the Empire. When Thrawn was fighting his conquests, he rarely used Imperial technology. That means that many in the Unknown Regions have never seen such advanced weapons. They brought with them hundreds of thousands of blasters for our armies, many which used slug throwers or ancient plasma versions of blasters. Ground forces were augmented with armor and thermal detonators as well as the latest communications devices. Captian Repness brought with him five thousand stormtroopers and ground officers. That alone was enough to take over and dominate an entire world in the Unknown Regions but we hardly noticed their presence. What caught our eye was the ships he brought. We had seen Carrack and Lancer class frigates, a few corvettes and gunboats, and TIE fighters of all varieties from the Thrawn campaigns, but we had never seen the gift Repness brought us. There, orbiting our capital world, was a gleaming white Imperial Mark II Star Destroyer from the docks at Kuat Drives. Jorell and I could hardly contain our excitement as we toured the ship. Immediately, we promoted Captian Repness to full General in charge of all of our ground forces and the three men who went with him were awarded control over their own planets. The captain of the Star Destroyer, Captian Coliar, was made Admiral of our fleets and charged with training possible replacements for the crews of the Imperial ships in case any died in combat. In addition to the Star Destroyer, we now had one Corellian Corvette, two Lancer class frigates, six squadrons of TIE fighters, one squadron of TIE Inerceptors, and a half squadron of TIE bombers. We were already planning what we would do with these new ships. For six months we plotted and schemed. Seeing our power, one system joined us without a fight. Others banned together in preparation for all out war. Both of us had studied under the greatest of all tactical masters and knew how to fight. Even with our enemies outnumbering us, our Imperial subjects were not a force to be ignored. The Imperial technology and training boosted our troops' morale to the point they would fight anything for us. In addition to the Imperial fleet, we had the equivalent of three heavy cruisers (smaller and less powerful than Star Destroyers, but the most powerful thing anyone else had), eight destroyers (slightly less than the Lancers), thirty-five frigates, one hundred and sixteen corvettes, twenty-six spaceworthy fighter squadrons, and seventeen atmospheric squadrons. We were not the most powerful in numbers, but we had the firepower and training to devastate any enemy. War broke out between our empire and thirty-seven allied neighboring worlds. Their fleet destroyed our colonies on Issom and laid siege to two other planets. We retaliated by laying waste to two of the nearest worlds and wiping out one of their sieging fleets. The Imperial Star Destroyer was imposing enough to those who had never seen one in action that their entire fleet scattered after the first few volleys. The TIEs destroyed what the Lancers didn't. Still, there were thirty-five more worlds that needed to be destroyed. The two worlds we attacked were useless to our cause so we destroyed any defenses they had and left a small fleet with the intent on using the populations as slaves. One would become Jorell's private world, the other mine. After chasing away, but not defeating, the other siege fleet, we turned our ships toward their planets. We had planned on this for a long time and now we would unleash our destructive urges upon the unsuspecting citizens of that sector. Chapter 3 - The Battle of Turlin Despite our victories, it was time for a personal appearance. Jorell and I needed to attack and destroy the most formidable military planet our enemy had: Bolitar. The planet was only one stepping stone from our border, so another fight was needed to secure a pathway to Bolitar. Jorell and I decided that I would be the one to lead our troops while he led the space fleet. I selected 300 stormtroopers, 2,000 Chiss warriors, and 23,000 militia natives to fight with me. The planet we were attacking was just a colony world of the Higoen People's consortium called Turlin. Our objective: once Jorell destroyed the base defenses, we were to move in and capture the base and the city it was protecting. With the base here conquered, the other smaller outposts would fall to my troops without my personal attention. Even with the bombardment and fighter cover, it would not be easy, many in the city would fight us, not just the military forces. I placed each stormtrooper in command of seventy militia each. The remainder of the militia would act as emergency reserves. I would not place the Chiss under the command of aliens, so I commanded them myself. We would move in at local night when they were asleep and had to be woken. The bombardment of Turlin began without problem, they couldn't stop us with the measly group of freighters and atmosphere fliers they had stationed there. Jorell was disappointed that I would have so much fun while he didn't get to do anything.My forces landed without resistance three kilometers from the outskirts of Turlin, the main city named after the planet. Our men advanced silently even though the defenders knew of our presence. Soon, we were met with scattered resistance. Snipers shot through the dark, but our men located them and killed some, drove off the rest. When we reached the outskirts of the town, I sensed ambush. With a warning, I ordered fifty stormtrooper platoons to move quietly through the streets.They were indeed ambushed by Turlinian troops using walls, houses, and whatever else they could use for cover. I ordered a disorderly retreat, a mass flight. Though the stormtroopers did not understand or do well with the order, the lesser trained militia had no problem fleeing the attack. They were outnumbered severely and the Turlinians knew it. I ordered another thirty stormtrooper platoons to stand their ground outside the city. The fleeing troops stopped there to regroup, but were still outnumbered and being beaten badly. Still, all of the troops were disciplined enough to fight without running unless I gave the order. Same went for those men standing there watching them be mowed down. At least, those few men actually standing still. While the Turlinians were happily slaughtering the pathetic force I sent against them, the most of the rest of my army was moving quietly to flank them, using the sounds of battle and darkness to cover their movement. When we were in position, I ignited my flame colored saber signaling the charge. When the Chiss commanders saw the saber, they ignited lights of their own. Massive lights pierced the darkened battlefield previously lit only by blasterfire and small explosions. The Turlinians were thrown into chaos. Suddenly, instead of happily slaughtering their enemy, they were blinded by the lights and deafened by the sound of 15,000 voices yelling native battle cries and charging. Forced to gaze through the lights, the defenders were unable to properly see their opponents. Shadows and glare multiplied numbers and provided cover for my army. The men that were previously being slaughtered stiffened resistance and branched out to link with the flanking armies. I was at the front guiding them with my lightsaber into the fray. One thousand of my Chiss warriors were with me as I plunged into the enemy ranks. I had fought in many battles during the Thrawn Campaigns and knew the danger a lightsaber blade presented to a mass of unprotected enemy troops. For an hour we slaughtered them. Before then, the lights were turned off since soon they would provide as much a disadvantage as an advantage when the battle lines were scattered and enemies mixed. When the army was defeated, we moved into the city killing all who resisted. I ordered that none of the non-combatants not be touched, they would only slow us down and were not part of this fight. Several men and women chose to fight so they were killed or captured for slaves. We walked over the flattened and smoldering remains of defense platforms leveled by Jorell's bombardment and took the base itself. With that finished, the rest of the planet fell into our control and we prepared for the invasion of Bolitar. Category:Fan Fiction